


Rywalizacja (Rivalité)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Drabble, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Jim, Possessive Sebastian, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian nie jest „wielkim” Sherlockiem Holmesem. Wie o tym. Jim ciągle mu przypomina, że nie jest tym geniuszem!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivalité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661820) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim miał już na ustach tylko imię „Sherlock”. Moran nie uważał się nigdy za osobę zazdrosną. Aż do tego momentu. Pochłonięty żądzą. Moriarty powstrzymywał go od zabicia Holmesa, ale Jim kontynuował: „ _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherloooock_!”

Sebastian przewrócił go, wyrywając mu chciwie pocałunki. Czuł, jak Moriarty się śmieje. Tak, Jim się z niego naśmiewał, ale Moran mógł przez moment się tym nie przejmować, w końcu to on miał go w swoich ramionach, to on go całował, to on z nim sypiał.

Naturalnie, Jim robił to celowo, żeby zdenerwować swojego snajpera. Im bardziej ten był zdesperowany, im bardziej choleryczny, im bardziej wariował… tym bardziej usatysfakcjonowany był Moriarty!


End file.
